EmpireAnime Wiki
Major Overhaul! (6/1/2015) All pages will get updated or they will be scrapped altogether. As for Part II, it is being completely redone, with Chapters 99 and 100 of Part I filling in a few blanks. Also, expect a special comeback fight. Everest vs Inferno! An overlook of Part II! Also, I want to add in that the pictures I've used and will use now do not belong to me and all rights belong to their original owners. They are meant to be a "pretty close" to what I imagine my characters to look like. Empire!: Rise to Freedom (Summer 2015) Now, this series is not a reboot of the original Empire, rather a different timeline version. This is the true timeline and is canon to the whole series. It takes a different approach at all three of the different parts of the original series. This takes place after the crew is confronted by the corrupt timeline's Inferno, warning them of future mistakes and how to change the outcome of their own future. Also, this whole series will be posted when it is finished and will consist of four volumes, which will then be condensed into a single novel. I hope you enjoy! Warning! You must read the current chapters of Part I on this wiki to understand the plot. Empire! Part I (Please Read!) Empire started production in late 2011, however, it was written in an out of date format and was only meant to be a sneak at an anime that would be released in the distant future. As of July 29, 2015, these past entries should be completely overlooked, due to everything being out of date. Anything marked "Episode" instead of chapter should be ignored. To bring the series back to date, Part I will be rewritten and completed on this site. While the story itself won't change much, expect a large change in writing style. If you'd like to read the original product, then feel free. Just know that it is no longer the recommended version. Thank you! Welcome to the Empire Part I, Empire Part II, and Part III Wiki This is a place where the first part of Empire! is already posted. It was a Manga about pirates who plan to liberate the world. The series was only written until Chapter 71 (Called Episodes back then). Now, I am currently writing part two, and there is a lot planned for this series. My writing style has been enhanced, and it is no longer in the "Playwrite" style. It is now written in regular writing format, and Volume 1 is written and ready to be posted! It has the first 5 chapters. For those of you who didn't read the first part, the series might get a little confusing at first, and I recommend reading part 1 first. But, Part II will include flashbacks that fill in the blanks. Part III has begun, despite not much of Part II being posted yet (except for Chapters 1-11 and chapter 100). This is the final part of this 225 chapter story! Empire Part II (Prologue) 5 years after Grand Tower, the Everstar Pirates have progressed further than anyone could have guessed. They have a shorter crew, but all of them have gotten stronger. Melle-belle went into depression once Chris died at Grand Tower, and have since, not participated in battles. But she is in for a wake up call... Inferno and Everest have become the strongest Pirate Lords in the Sea, but they still have a long way to go before they're the strongest in the world. Stronger Marines, Devestating Revolutionaries, and more keep them from aquiring their goal. Will they be able to achieve world freedom? Read to find out. (Volume 1 is already out!) Empire Part III (Info) Seven years of training has prepared the Empire for a full scale assault on the World Government, but new findings will make the Everstar pirates fear for their safety. With three emperors now and over twenty thousand pirates backing them up, will the Empire be able to finally achieve world liberation, or will they fall at the hands of the Second World President, Mayes?! Read to find out! (Chapters are already being posted!) Legion (Info) M {2015 Reboot} Legion is a light novel sequel series to Empire, which centers around a single young woman. While there isn't much known about her, she is the only one who can keep balance within the now crumbling free world. A team of Everstar Empire men and women go out to settle the world back into order. This takes place twenty-three years after Empire Part III. Legion was originally created over three years ago and this is a reboot of that exact series. It was originally meant to be a sequel series to Empire, which, back then, was only going to be a one part story. However, since it was extended to three parts, Legion has to be rewritten to match the current path that the series took. Several names were changed and plots have become deeper. The content is gorier, mature, and very different from the original. Despite this, it continues the same main arc, but will expand upon that arc much more. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Latest activity Category:Browse